Chris Jericho/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Chris Jericho has participated in. 1991 1992 1993 1994 *August 5 - Smoky Mountain Wrestling The Night of the Legends at the Civic Coliseum in Knoxville, TN: The Thrillseekers (Chris Jericho & Lance Storm defated The Heavenly Bodies (Jimmy Del Ray & Tom Prichard) w/Jim Cornette 1996 *March 8 - ECW Big Ass Extreme Bash 1996 at the Lost Battalion Hall in Queens, NY: Chris Jericho pinned Cactus Jack *June 22 - ECW Hardcore Heaven at the ECW Arena in Philadelphia: Chris Jericho defeated Pitbull #2 (w/Francine) to win the ECW World Television Championship 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 :*March 5 - WWF Raw at the MCI Center in Washington: Eddie Guerrero pinned Chris Jericho after interference from Chris Benoit :*March 19 - WWF Raw at the Pepsi Arena in Albany: Chris Benoit, Kurt Angle & William Regal defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion The Rock & WWF Intercontinental Champion Chris Jericho when Regal pinned Jericho :*April 9 - WWF Raw at the FleetCenter] in Boston: Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho fought to a no-contest after both men attacked special referee William Regal :*April 10 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping in Philadelphia: Edge, Christian, Kurt Angle & William Regal defeated Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho when Angle pinned Jericho :*April 16 - WWF Raw in Knoxville: Chris Benoit (w/Chris Jericho) beat William Regal (w/Kurt Angle) by submission :*April 17 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping in Nashville: The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray Dudley & D-Von Dudley) beat Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho in a Tables Match after Angle pushed Benoit off the top rope through a table :*April 23 - WWF Raw at the Pepsi Center in Denver: Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit beat Kurt Angle & William Regal in a Submission Match when Regal submitted to Benoit :*April 24 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Pepsi Center in Denver: Kurt Angle & William Regal beat Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit in a Dutchess of Queensbury Match :*May 8 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Hartford Civic Center in Hartford: Edge (w/Christian) pinned Chris Benoit (w/Chris Jericho) after interference from Kurt Angle :*May 14 - WWF Raw in Cincinnati: Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho beat Edge & Christian when Jericho pinned Edge :*May 21 - WWF Raw at the HP Pavillion in San Jose: Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho defeated WWF World Tag Team Champions WWF World Heavyweight Champion Steve Austin & Triple H to win the championship when Benoit pinned Austin in a match where HHH tore his quadriceps :*May 22 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho defeated The Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy), Edge & Christian, and The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) in a TLC Match to retain the titles :*May 28 - WWF Raw at the Saddledome in Calgary: Chris Jericho pinned WWF Hardcore Champion The Big Show to win the championship :*May 28 - WWF Raw at the Saddledome in Calgary: Rhyno beat WWF Hardcore Champion Chris Jericho with a gore on the ramp to win the championship :*May 29 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Skyreach Centre in Edmonton: Chris Jericho pinned Kurt Angle :*June 4 - WWF Raw at the Target Center in Minneapolis: WWF World Heavyweight Champion Steve Austin pinned Chris Jericho in a match where Mick Foley was the special enforcer :*June 5 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Ralph Engelstad Arena in Grand Forks, ND: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho defeated the APA (Bradshaw & Faarooq) when Jericho pinned Faarooq :*June 5 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Ralph Engelstad Arena in Grand Forks, ND: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho defeated Rhyno & the Big Show by disqualification :*June 5 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Ralph Engelstad Arena in Grand Forks, ND: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion Steve Austin & Vince McMahon when Benoit pinned Austin :*June 11 - WWF Raw at the Richmond Coliseum in Richmond: The Big Show & Rhyno beat Chris Jericho in a handicap match :*June 12 - WWF Thursday Night Smackdown! taping at the Baltimore Arena in Baltimore: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho defeated Edge & Christian to retain the titles when Jericho pinned Edge :*June 18 - WWF Raw at the Ice Palace in Tampa: WWF World Tag Team Champions Chris Benoit & Chris Jericho & Spike Dudley defeated WWF World Heavyweight Champion Steve Austin & The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von)when Austin submitted to Benoit & Jericho :*December 9 - WWF Vengeance 2001 at the San Diego Sports Arena in San Diego: Chris Jericho pinned Stone Cold Steve Austin after interference from Booker T to unify the belts and become the first WWF Undisputed Champion 2002 2003 :*December 14 - WWE Armageddon at the Orlando Arena in Orlando: Chris Jericho & Christian beat Trish Stratus and Lita :*December 15 - WWE Raw at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Chris Jericho & Christian and Trish Stratus and Lita went to a no-contest :*December 15 - WWE Raw at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Kane beat Chris Jericho by disqualification 2004 2005 :*June 26 - WWE Vengeance at the Thomas & Mack Center in Las Vegas: WWE Champion John Cena defeated Christian and Chris Jericho to retain the championship after pinning Christian :*Chris Jericho was defeated by Cena, & Eric Bishoff fired Chis Jericho on the same night. 2006 2007 2008 :*March 10 - WWE Raw at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee: Chris Jericho pinned WWE Intercontinental Champion Jeff Hardy to win the championship :*March 30 - WWE WrestleMania 24 at the Citrus Bowl in Orlando: CM Punk beat Chris Jericho, MVP, Shelton Benjamin, John Morrison, Carlito and Mr. Kennedy to win the Money in the Bank ladder match :*November 3 - WWE Raw at the St. Pete Times Forum in Tampa: Chris Jericho defeated WWE Champion Batista in a Steel cage match to win the championship 2009 2010 External links * Chris Jerichos Profile at Pro Fight DB Category:Event history Category:Wrestler event history